


I Love Books More Than I Love You

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy





	I Love Books More Than I Love You

Ron walked towards Hermione, while Draco watched in the distance. “Hey, baby wanna go play some quidditch?” He smiled at her.

“Um, heck to the no.” She gave Ron her dirtiest look. “I loath sports, Ronald Weasley.” She turned her back on him and started walking away.

Draco smiled and sprinted after her. “Hermione, wait!” She stopped and turned around to look at him.

“Draco!” She grinned widely and ran to him, meeting him halfway. He picked her in his arms and twirled her around when they got close to each other. “Hey sweet cheeks.”

“Ugh, why the nicknames, Hermione?” He asked, setting her down and putting his arms on her shoulders, looking down at her.

“Because I like them, Draco.” She stuck her nose up in the air, jutting her bottom lip out.

“Ok fine. I guess you can call me whatever you want. Also would like to go to a bookstore with me?” He smiled down at her, thinking about how cute she was.

“Heck yes I would Hunnybunn. I love bookstores!” She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

He laughed wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him. “You are so adorable.” He smiled at her.

She blushed and backed away a bit. “Thanks sweet heart.” She looped her arm through his and gave it a tug. “Now lets go to that bookstore.”

Ronald watched them in the distance, frowning. Hermione was supposed to be his girl, not Draco Malfoys, that rat. He sighed and walked off, grumbling under his breath about how much he hated Draco. But what he didn’t realize was that they had been on a bridge and he accidently walked right off of the edge, falling onto the sharp, jagged rocks below.

While Draco and Hermione went to the bookstore and lived happily ever after. With lots of hot sex.


End file.
